The present invention relates to communication applications, and more specifically, to phone conversations.
The development of communication technologies has contributed to an insatiable desire for new functionality. Communication applications, especially mobile applications, have become more and more popular in daily life. Making a call is one of the most basic requirements for daily communications. However, people are disturbed by having their conversations overheard especially when making a call in the public areas.